


colors

by mangojuices



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, based on that one au, but you lose color when you fall out of love, i'm sorry i didn't mean for wooyoung to be like this, you see color when you love someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojuices/pseuds/mangojuices
Summary: Yeosang loses the ability to see color— he falls out of love.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, SeongSang - Relationship, Woosang - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> ‘I try holding out my hand to catch you, but you get farther away’   
> —DAY6, Colors

Green begins to fade to yellow, which fades to white, and eventually gray; that’s how Yeosang saw it leave off of Wooyoung’s skin, drip off into the natural world as if it was returning home after summer vacation. There’s that feeling of stomach dropping, feeling absolutely weightless when gravity no longer worked, but Yeosang’s body hurled towards the ground faster than a rollercoaster going down, so fast that Wooyoung barely had enough time to catch him. Even in an unconscious state, Yeosang knows —knows that the sudden loss of green from Wooyoung’s jacket reflecting onto his warm skin, how it bled into what Yeosang knows as yellow, then return to white to a familiar gray— that he’s _falling_ _out of love_. God, it feels _awful_ to fall out of love without knowing it, the only warning given so sudden and shocking that it sucks the air out of your lungs, your mouth dries, and suddenly you’re _fainting._ “Yeosang?! Yeosang, can you hear me, babe? Wake up, please!” Yeosang’s vision is blurry, but he sees how Wooyoung’s warm brown hair, the same caramel halo that Yeosang had fallen in love with, starts to blacken like ink placed in water. His tan skin loses its warmth, like he’s deathly sick, and by the time Yeosang could blink, it’s gray again. _How could this happen?_ They had been, presumably, in love for _years_ ; why now? Yeosang feels like throwing up in Wooyoung’s arms, gray but warm, but he couldn’t, too weak to even hold enough breath to apologize. “Sorry? Sorry for what, Yeosang, please, you’re scaring me!” Yeosang blinks just as slow as his breathing, his last memory of what he remembered as his soulmate, _his first love_ , the concern that blended into his face flash gray, and he completely succumbs to unconsciousness.

When he wakes, the world is white. He sits up and the pink sheets of his bed are gray. “I’m sorry.” Yeosang croaks, too afraid to look at Wooyoung who sits on the bed beside him, warmth radiating like the gray sun. “For what?” Wooyoung’s tone foreshadows something Yeosang will regret. It’s cold, Wooyoung’s voice, flat and steady, set in stone. “You’re…” “Gray.” Yeosang’s breath hitches and that weightless feeling returns, suddenly the bile in his body rises to his throat. “How did you know?” Yeosang learns to regret in this moment, heavy in his sore chest.

“You’ve been gray to me for three years.”

It’s suddenly too much. The sheets insulate heat that makes Yeosang’s legs burn, his stomach begins to whir and push what was left of his lunch towards his esophagus, his mind yields to produce relevant thoughts— he needed to throw up. Yeosang pushes himself off his bed, running towards the bathroom for the toilet, throwing the lid open as he kneels onto the tiled floor. His food ends up in the bowl. It’s gray.

“I wanted to tell you, honestly, I did. But…” Wooyoung sighs, pushing back black strands with gray hands, “I was— am, a coward.” Yeosang had shut himself in the bathroom, silent tears collecting along his eyes but refusing to fall. His back is against the door, weight heavy to stop his _ex-lover_ from coming in. “I-I’m sorry, Yeosang. I knew you still love.. Loved me.. And I didn’t have the heart to tell you.” Wooyoung sounds distant again, whether it’s because he’s behind a door or if it’s Yeosang about to faint again, Yeosang doesn’t know. Silence settles like still murky water, but it sounds like static, loud and annoying for Yeosang who rubs his eyes aggressively. He’s ridding himself of his tears, along the way hoping that color returns; but it doesn’t— Yeosang’s hands are still gray, grayer that usual and he chucks it up to going pallid. “Did you fall out of love or did you find someone else?” Yeosang fears the answer, but if he reaches into his memory, he can pinpoint who brought color to Wooyoung’s eyes. “Ch-Choi San,” Yeosang scoffs, nodding as he bites his lip, the tears finally shedding. “From physics lecture. We hung out at a party once and we just… kept hanging out. Then we sat next to each other in lecture, and, well.” Wooyoung’s voice fades to a whisper. More silence, more static. Yeosang hates it. “Get out.” Wooyoung sighs but he doesn’t speak, and Yeosang can hear his feet turn and walk away. Yeosang’s heart pumps gray, and he learns to mourn the loss of color.

* * *

It takes two years for gray to bleed white, which brightens to yellow, and matures into green. Yeosang’s breath hitches in his throat that gains caramel, browning hands beginning to sweat, heart racing as it fastens to beat red. “Yeosang, are you okay?” Seonghwa asks. His eyes are no longer black, now a deep brown with depth, with _color_. “I… didn’t know your hair was blond.” Yeosang is dumbfounded at his own words, pink blending into his cheeks as he outs himself the second he learns that he’s _falling in love with Park Seonghwa, his fucking class tutor_. Seonghwa laughs brightly, the color of blue radiating off of his shaking shoulders, warm hand covering his pretty pink lips. Yeosang swallows, eyes wide, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t— It just— I—“ “It’s okay.” Yeosang’s eyebrows rise in confusion, making Seonghwa laugh again. “It’s okay that you fell in love with me.” Yeosang wants to scream, instead he hits Seonghwa’s hand that rests on his shoulder, handprint appearing fervently brick red. It freaks Yeosang out, how red rises against Seonghwa’s skin and spreads into the shape of his hand. “I think we should stop here.” Seonghwa neatly tucks his things into his backpacks, numerous tutorial books making his bag thick and heavy. Yeosang nods, not trusting his throat and brain to reply in a cohesive sentence that wouldn’t embarrass him in front of his newly found _lover_. He sits there, eyes set at how the lights makes Seonghwa’s blond hair _glow_ , a phenomena he hadn’t seen in years. The older stands and slips on his backpack, looking down at a seated Yeosang, who stares with an open jaw. Seonghwa smiles, “I’ll get going now.” Yeosang glances away for a moment, nodding excessively as he tries to steady his wild heart. Seonghwa chuckles, “Well, I hope you study harder, Yeosang. See you in class.” He turns to walk away, hands gripping his backpack straps, his gait giddy and bouncy. “Oh!” He suddenly halts and turns around, eyes avoiding Yeosang’s expectant ones. “Um, I like your jacket, by the way… Green really suits you.” Yeosang’s posture straightens, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Well, bye!” Seonghwa turns back around and runs down the hallway, his hair flopping up and down, flannel fluttering behind him as he turns and disappears behind a blue wall. Yeosang plummets back to reality, grounding himself as he realizes what Seonghwa had said; _green really suits you_. It’s simple but it makes Yeosang’s chest warm and burst with the strength of the sun, and finally, _finally_ , the last colors of gray fades into yellow.


End file.
